a change in reality
by bunny-chan66
Summary: ace, luffy and the three admirals get sent to the real world and have to like with a knife obsessed 22 year old and a 26 year old supermodel, what could possibly go wrong join Clair, Sal and the five men on a rolercoaster ride as they teach the 5 strangers of this world how to survive all while trying to find a way back home. I hope you Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N ok so like there are no stories about some one piece characters coming to our world that I know of with the characters I want so I cam up with this story for if 5 characters from the one piece world got sent to here so I hope you like it.

It was a boring day after work, once I got off I walked around the block to pick my sister up from work so we could hang at my place since we both had a week off. I was wearing a blood red sun dress and red high heals and my black hair was curled and went all the way to the middle of my back and I had brown eyes. Once I got to the bakery my sister Sal worked at I enters and greeted marry the owner of the shop.

"Hello marry, is Sal almost done?" I asked a took a seat at one of the tables.

"Hey Clair, yeah she is just in the back getting out of her work clothes." marry said and gave me a sweet smile.

Marry was an older women about 10 years older then me and 14 years older then Sal. I was 26 and Sal was 22.

"HEY WE READY TO PARTY!" Sal came in screaming with joy.

"yeah come on. Bye marry." I said and got up waving as we walked out the door, "why did you have to wear that?" I asked looking at what sal was wearing. She was wearing a pair of black leather boots with chains attached and black mini shorts with cut up stockings underneath and a black shirt that said 'kill or be killed' in red, and she had dark make up on and her black hair was cut very short with blue tips and her eyes where also brown like mine since she was my sister.

"What~~ don't you like it I look freggin awesome!" she said grinning bigger.

"its not that I don't like it its just that my neighbor is gonna think your a satanist with all that on!" I said frowning remembering I had to go through the old 80 year old women in order to get to my apartment door.

"you let that women push you around to much you need to grow up and show here you are a grown woman!" she said walking up the stairs to the apartment entrance.

Once we got in Barry the door man handed me my mail.

"some guy in a dark hood was here he dropped a big box off at you door" Barry said.

"ok, thanks for the heads up!" I said walking to the elevator with Sal.

Once we got up stairs we noticed my neighbor wasn't out yet.

"Shhhh~~" I said and Sal nodded as we tiptoed past the door and turned the corner to my door.

When we got to the door we noticed a big box that said 'fragile' as Sal unlocked the door I grabbed the box and we walked into the kitchen setting the box on the counter.

"ok... so how are we going to open this I lost the box cutter."i said looking at the box.

"I got this." Sal said holding a butcher knife, "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed loudly.

Then all of a sudden we heard moewing, and our eyes went wide.

"i never ordered cats!" I said while frantically looking for the box cutter to get them out.

"KITTTIESSSS!" Sal screamed and pulled the box cutter out from no where.

Once we got the box open and I settled Sal down at the table I looked in the box and noticed 5 oddly colored cat staring up at us. One was yellow. One was red, two were black and there was a blue one sleeping the corner.

"Oh my gosh Sal these cats are colored strangely!" I said looking at her.

"dear lord what if this is like one of those fan-fictions! LETS GIVE THEM A BATH!" Sal yelled grabbing the two black kitties and running to my guest bathroom while I went to my personal bathroom.

When I got to my bathroom I hear Sal scream, it wasn't a horror scream it was more of a fan girl scream and then my bathroom door burst open and in the door way was Sal and two confused men behind her with towels wrapped around their waist.

"uh... ok y'all go to the living room and find a seat and we will explain how we think you got here." I said grabbing three towels and shooing them out.

One by one I put the three weird kitties in the bath and waited, after about 2 minutes there was a bright light and three naked men in my tub. Quickly I grabbed the towels and threw it to them.

"sorry I don't have any clothes for you I wasn't expecting to have 5 kitties turn into full grown men." I said while averting my eyes.

"We will be getting clothes latter right?" asked one of them I think he was the blue kitty I cant remember

"yes if you three will follow me I can tell you how you may have gotten here and where here is." I said walking out with the three very tall men following behind me.

Once we got to the living room all hell broke loose the men were instantly at each others throats. Before any thing could get out of hand, out of know where I pulled bat and hit them over the head and for some weird reason it didn't go through them.

"OWWWW~~~~!" they all whined and looked at me.

"SIT. NOW. There will be no fighting here" I said and Sal pipped in "yet..." and I glared at her.

After every one calmed down I began to speak.

"ok.. so your not from here. And by here I mean from this world, in this world you are just anime characters." I said and noticed them look at my like I was crazy.

"you are lying. Don't lie!" said one really tall guy with a big tattoo on his side(Sakazuki).

"Sal. Show them." I said and Sal hooked the laptop to my flat screen and played and episode, as one of the episodes played they watched the screen in horror and amazment.

"But how did we get here." asked the younger one with black hair and freckles who Sal was drooling over(Ace).

"do you remember anything from before you got here?" I asked and looked at them.

"i remember riding my bike and getting splashed with water then everything went black." said one (Kuzan).

"Ohhh~~~ I remember~~ there was a guy ina black hood who splashed me with water and then every thing went black." said another one(Borsalino).

"hm.. I remember a guy in a black hood as well" said the youngest boy in the room.

"ok.. well my door man said the person who dropped you guys off was wearing a black hood, so that means hes the one who brought you here. But my question is why?" I asked and everyone thought about it.

"OK! well im hungry and cant think on an empty stomach so ill go get them some suitable clothing and then how bout we head out to eat and show them around!" Sal said and the younger one agreed!

"FIRST! An introduction is in order! Hello I'm Clair." I said and smiled

"SUP! I'm Sal." Sal said while getting on her shoes getting ready to leave.

"HELLO! IM LUFFY-" "ok ok shhhh I have a really mean neighbor and don't want her over here so shhh.." I said and he nodded.

"Hello~~ I'm Borsalino." said the tall guy who looked as if he didn't give a damn about what was going on.

"I'm Kuzan." said the other one who looked like he'd rather take a nap.

"Hello I'm Ace." said the one with freckles

"I'm Sakazuki." said the grumpy looking one

"well its nice to meet y'all ok so Ace and Luffy once we get every one clothes and after we eat you two will be staying at Sal's place since I have 4 rooms here and Sal has 3 rooms where she lives." I said and they nodded in understanding, "and if you guys could please hold of on the fighting until y'all get back to where you belong that would be wonderful, thanks" I said and looked at them all to make sure they understood and they nodded in understanding.

"ok. So I'm outta here ill be back in an hour with clothes" sal said walking out the door.

About and hour had passed and there was a frantic knock at the door once I opened it sal ran in and slammed the door closed.

"GOSH! I hate that woman!" sal said in anger.

"what happened" I asked and everyone was looking at sal wondering the same thing.

"that monster of a woman came out with a spray bottle and started screaming 'begone satins harlot!'" she said rubbing some water off her face.

"yeah she does that." I said and took the bags of clothes into the room.

"ok so I got 1 of every thing so you will have something to wear tonight but after we eat we better take them to the mall for clothes." Sal said.

"we will but we need you guys to be on your best behavior!" I said and looked at them

once everyone was dressed in suitable clothing we headed out.

"so ok ace and luffy you will go with Sal since you can fit in her car and yoy three are with me since you can only fit in my hummer." I said

"whats a car?" "whats a hummer?" they asked.

"you will see when we get down to the parking lot" I said and they all looked confused.

At the parking lot Ace and Luffy followed Sal and Sakazuki Borsalino and Kuzan followed me. Once we got to the car I hear luffy scream out how cool Sal's car was and chuckled since mine was way better.

In my car-

"ok every one see this." I asked and they nodded "this is a seat belt you have to put it on or ill get in trouble by the law." I said and showed them how to put them on.

Once we left the parking lot I got a call from Sal.

RING~~ RING~~ RING~~ RING~~

"Hello Sal what it is?"

"where are we eating?"

"how about golden coral I feel as if since its and all you can eat that would be better for us and if luffy and ace eat to much and we get kicked out I wouldn't car as much since I never eat there that much!"i said and heard luffy and ace cheer in the back ground.

"OK... see ya there" sal said and I hung up

"Ohhh~ what is that?" Borsalino asked pointing at my phone.

"that's my phone I guess in you world y'alls look like snails and you call then snail phones am I correct?" I asked and they nodded.

"so that how you communication with each other in this world?" asked Kuzan.

"yeah don't worry since I'm guessing you 5 will be here for a while I'm going to have to buy you pone as well as show you how to use it since next Thursday I go back to work and cant leave you with out communication." I said and showed them mine.

"the technology in this world is very advanced." said Sakazuki as he looked over my Iphone.

"ok guys here we are!" I said and pulled into golden coral for some reason I had a bad feeling about this night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N sorry about any typos in chapter one very sorry, here is chapter two I hope you enjoy.

"OK... so tonight was interesting." said Sal standing next to her car in the apartment parking lot

"INTERESTING!? INTERESTING!? I HAVE 30,000 DOLLARS WORTH OF REPAIR TO GOLDAN CORAL BECAUSE LUFFY AND ACE COULDNT FOLLOW THE ONE RULE THAT WAS 100% EASY TO FOLLOW THE ONE RULE THAT SAID WHILE WE ARE HERE YOU MUST FUCKING BEHAVE! HOW HARD IS IT TO BEHAVE!" I screamed my face was red with rage, as ace and luffy kept apologizing for tonight.

"i know but we should have known they would go postal over having a friggin buffet!" Sal said rubbing her nose, wishing she could take the guys already and head back to her place.

I sighed "yeah.. yeah.. I know, but still!" I glanced at the offenders of tonight, "get in the car Sal is taking you to her house, I'll see you tomorrow k?" the nodded and got in the car.

"yeah we will how bout we have breakfast before we come over and then tomorrow we can head to the beach I mean we live in friggin Hawaii and I have yet to go to the beaches here!" Sal said looking at me with hope.

"ugh! ok... I own a beach house near the beach and a boat so be here tomorrow at 1:00 after you feed them breakfast, I'll go by the store on my way and get food for lunch and dinner." I said

"ok text me the details so I can drive there" Sal said hopping in the car and driving off.

I turned around and looked at my new 3 roomies, "well come on guys I'm tired and we have a long drive tomorrow." I said as I walked into the lobby and waved a Barry.

"So.. if we are going to the beach you should know we cant swim." Kuzan said.

"i know I have everything worked out don't worry" I said getting into the elevator and pressing 4th floor.

On our way to my room I was stopped by my neighbor.

"please karin not tonight." I pleeded

"shameful just positively shameful in my day if a woman had three men in her house she was marked as a whore, and here you are with three men heading to you home! Just shameful!" karin scolded me.

"you guys go on ahead ill be there soon to show you your rooms." I said handing them the keys.

After about 10 minutes of getting lectured I was finally allowed to pass, and head in.

"ok guys if you will follow me ill show you around." I said walking up the stairs "of there are 4 rooms up here and if you go through this door there is the bath room there is also one down stair near the kitchen if something happens to both of them there is the master bathroom in my room, I'm going to bed ill see you guys tomorrow." I said and headed to my room.

The next morning I woke up at 11:00 got my bags packed and put everything in the car. Once everything was in the car I called Sal.

"hey sal."

"yes?"

"ok make sure you get the guys some swim shorts."

"gotcha and I'm assuming you have the little swimming problem figured out?"

"yeah I do don't worry."

"ok well see you soon bye!"

and with I hung up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. At about 12:00 everyone was up and eating I went over what we were going to do.

"ok guys we are gonna leave once I get the dishes done, we will head to walmart and I'm going to buy y'all some swim suits, but before we do did everyone get there stuff packed?" I asked

"yes, but how long are we staying up there?" asked Sakazuki.

"well Sal said he place is a mess and since my beach front house has 8 rooms and 8 bathrooms a pool a hot tub and giant kitchen and dinning room we will stay up there till Wednesday." I said finishing the dishes

"why is it so big~~" Borsalino asked.

"well originally I only use it when our family comes down because my family is REALLY BIG!" I said grabbing my purse and keys for my house and the beach house. "ok get you stuff and in the car we are leaving!" I said and headed out the door.

Once we got there I meet Sal and the other 2 guys on the porch and let every one in and told the guys what room they were staying in, I ran to my room got into my crimson bikini with pink flowers and grabbed my towel. On my way out I was stopped by Sal who grabbed my hand and pushed me into the living room where the guys are.

"SEE... I told you she looks great in a bikini!" Sal said getting in aces face with her 'I told you so' attitude.

"well ok im going to the hot tub so if any one need me I'm out back!" I said going out the back door.

"wait.. I'll come with you, I could use some time to relax." said Sakazuki who just now entered the room in his crimson red swim-trunks and towel in hand.

"ok." I said and smiled and headed out

once we got in and began to relax we decided to chat.

"so how do you like it here?" I asked and looked at him with a smile

"its nice. I must ask how are you able to afford all this?" he asked

"well I'm a model I model swim suits and other articles of clothing so I get paid pretty well and this house was actually a gift from my mother." I said and smiled thinking of my mother.

"is you mom still alive?" he asked

"oh heavens yes! that woman is indestructible!" I said laughing thinking of the last time I saw my mom.

"hmm.." with that our conversation stopped and we just sat there to relax.

After about 20 minutes in the hot tub I got out ran to the pool and jumped in and swam to the shallow end and got out.

"well I'm gonna see what I can cook up for dinner. Dont stay in too long or you'll shrivel up." I said and giggled as I headed inside.

"CLAIR IM HUNGRY!" luffy screamed out at the top of the stairs.

"well im fixing lunch now so hold on!" I said laughing as he took a seat at the table ready to eat.

"I want meat!" he said and grinned.

"well then meat it is!" I said and began to get everything I needed out.

"SAL GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND HELP I'LL NEED IT IF IM COOKING FOR THREE MEN AND TWO BLACK HOLES!" I screamed and heard Sal run down the stairs.

"I'm coming hold on!" she said and walked into the kitchen putting and apron that had a piture of a barrel on it and it had in bold letters 'BARRELS!'.

"OK! so I bought a lot of meat and potatoes as well as vegies and I also got some beer for the guys and me and you got Dr. pepper!" I said and Sal smiled.

Cooking all the food took us about 3 hours and bye the time we were done both ace and luffy were complaining about dying of hunger.

"drama queens!" I said and got the others

once every one was at the table we began eating, and due to the fact that luffy and ace ate like pigs I had to move them to the end of the table so our food would be ok.

"do all pirates eat like this?" I asked and looked to the three older men, who just shrugged.

After every one was done eating and ace and luffy passed out on the couch I looked out to see the sun was still high so I went to look at my boat.

"I'm going to put gas in the boat and go for a ride anyone wanna come, I can have only 4 people on the boat."

"sure~~" Borsalino said getting up and going to get changed

"UH LIKE HELL YESH!" Sal exclaimed.

"ok." Sakazuki said and got up to head out with me.

"when y'all are changed and ready meet us out back where the boat is docked." I said and walked out.

Once we got to the boat I pulled out 4 life vest. And put them out there was a black red pink and green.

"ok so pick a color life vest and put it on." I said and Sakazuki looked at my like 'why' "its safety measure and the law." I said and he grabbed the red and put it on deciding to leave it open.

"WE'RE HERE MUTHA FLIPPA!" Screamed Sal as she and Borsalino showed up and grabbed a life vest Sal took the black I had the pink and Borsalino put on the green.

"ok so no standing unless you are the one driving but your not so choose a seat and enjoy the ride!" I said and started the boat and took off.

About 25 minutes out which was my limit I threw the anchor out and jumped in the water.

"COME ON SAL ITS REALLY NICE! AND GUYS NO WORRIES THOSE LIFE VEST WERE SPECIALLY MADE SO EVEN A THORS HAMMER CANT SINK DOWN!" I said over exaggerating a little, I mean it could hold them up even though they were devil fruit users so no worries.

"wow~~ I haven't been able to actually swim in so long this is nice~" Borsalino said

"this is nice." said Sakazuki

"yesh aren't you glad you came!" said Sal, and they chuckled and nodded.

"we cant stay out here to long once it gets dark we have to get out." I said

"why~?"Borsalino asked

"shes afraid of sharks!" Sal said.

Once it got dark everyone got back in the boat and we headed back, once we docked I told them I was gonna head out and get fast food since I didn't to cook any more and once we got in we would figure out what to eat.

"WE ARE BACK!" I screamed out and luffy and ace came running out and screaming whats for dinner.

"I'm heading out to get fast food. Hey Sal how does Mc. Donald's sound?" I asked

"uh friggin good right not I want the 20 piece chicken with a large fries and a strawberry banana smoothie!" she said and ran to her room.

"ok any one wanna go with me I'll need help!" I asked

"I'll go~~~" said Borsalino.

"ok come on!" I said and threw a shirt on since I was to lazy to go get changed.

Once we got in the car and drove off we headed down to the nearest mc. Donald's.

"ohh~~ what is that?" Borsalino asked pointing to a man on a segway.

"that's a segway when you ride them you lean forward a little and it moves when you wanna turn you lean you body which ever way you wanna go." I said and pulling into the mc donald's drive through.

Once I got to the order boxe I ordered 100 dollar burgers, two 20 piece chicken meals with large fries and 2 strawberry banana smoothies.

"you wanna smoothie?" I asked and Borsalino shrugged, "I'll take that as a yes" so I added and extra smoothie.

After about an hour of waiting and a lot of money later, we finally got our order and left. When we got home we put the food on the table and everyone began to dig in.

"MMMM~~~ this is good~" Borsalino said fiishing off his smoothie and burgers.

"UH LIKE DUH ITS MC DONALDS!" Sal said while stuffing her face with chicken and fries.

Once everyone was done I showed Sakazuki how to work the tv and play movies which he ended up picking the movie battleship and went to bed because I was tired, and Sal and the guys went to the game room to play.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N ok so here is chapter three ladies and gents I hope you enjoy! :)

Waking up was bad I had wonted to sleep in but apparently the 5 grown men down stares fighting over what movie to watch would not quiet down so I could seep for one more hour, so I got up hopped in the shower, got dress and headed down stairs.

"WHATS WITH ALL THE NOISE!" I screamed glaring at the noise makers.

"Luffy, Ace and Sakazuki are fighting over movies." Sal said watching as the three men argued over what to watch.

"Luffy wants to watch pirates of the Caribbean, Ace wants to watch one of the one piece seasons to see what he looks like on TV and Sakazuki wants to finish battleship since apparently he feel asleep last night and didn't get to see the rest." said Kuzan.

"where is Borsalino?" I asked, and speak of the devil, "oh there you are." I said seeing him come out of the kitchen with a drink and a banana.

"OK LISTEN UP YOU THREE!" I screamed getting their attention, "Ace you can go to the game room and watch what you wanna watch, and you two first we will finish battleship and then we can watch what you wanna watch. Is that ok Luffy?" I said and he nodded.

After finishing battleship, we put in pirates of the Caribbean much to Sakazuki's displeasure since he said he wanted nothing to do with watching a movie about pirate scum, and took another navel movie to my room to use my flat screen tv, since there was only the game room tv the living room tv and mine.

After the movie ended I went to my room ran past Sakazuki who was too deep into the movie to care got my bikini ran to my bathroom and got dressed. Once I got out I stopped in my tracked and got into a staring contest with Sakazuki.

"where are you going." he asked.

"the beach since its a private beach that means no people and its really sunny out so.. yeah.." I said and grabbed the towel off my dresser draws.

"this movie is stupid. I could come up with a better plot and fighting plan, so I will join you" he said turning the tv off and heading to his room for his stuff.

"Hey I'm going to the beach anyone wanna go with us ill bring food." I said

"YES!" screamed Sal, Luffy, and Ace.

"Sure~~" said Borsalino.

"ok." said Kuzan

Once we got out side and found a spot to put everything Sal, Luffy and Ace instantly dug into the food, once my back was turned. When I got to the water I walked out till it got my shoulders, I then dunked my head in and turned around and headed back to the beach, so I could lay down in a fold out chair and tan. Once I felt I was tan enough I went to the basket to get some food but found that all the food was gone.

"OK! who ate all the food!" I said looking at every one.

"SORRY~~!" screamed Sal Luffy and Ace, who were berrying a sleeping Kuzan in the sand.

"guys! Don't berry him in the sand!" I said

"YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO THIS IS 'MURICA! THE LAND OF THE FREE!" screamed Sal who was waving the red and white table cloth like it was a flag.

"ok first of all if he wakes up and flips a shit then you 3 are to blame and second Sal that's a table cloth not an American flag!" I said.

"'MURICA!" screamed Sal who ran off to god only knows where.

"ok... is she always like that?" asked Sakazuki.

"unfortunately I have to say yes." I said.

"ohh~~ shes quit the character" said Borsalino who was watching Sal (who popped out of nowhere) build a sand castle on top on the still sleeping Kuzan.

"does he always sleep?" I asked and they nodded.

"more like randomly takes naps" said Sakazuki sounding annoyed.

"i see.." I said and sat down under my beach umbrella.

"ok.. so tonight you three are going out with me and I'm getting y'all phones" I said and looked at my phone and saw I had two messages from work and 3 from my dad who said he was coming down.

"Sal dad will be here tomorrow!" I said

"DADDY!" she screamed.

"huh? what HEY WHY AND IM BARRIED IN THE SAND!?" screamed Kuzan

"SORRRY!~~~!" screamed luffy ace and Sal who ran off some where.

"i got ya." I said as I moved some of the sand off him, "dang they berried you deep!"

Once dinner came I told Sal she was in charge of feeding Ace and Luffy, because I was taking Borsalino, Sakazuki, and Kuzan out to eat and to get them some phones.

"does that mean I have to get Ace and Luffy phones too?" Sal asked.

"well you have a house phone I don't so I think they will be fine." I told her and then me and the guys headed out.

"buckle up!" I said starting the car and pulling out, "ok.. its a good thing you dressed good since we are going out to a really nice sea food place after we get you phones." I said and pulled into the mall.

With Sal and the two trouble makers-

"ok... so... PARTY! PARTY LIKE A POP! PARTY LIKE A POPTART!" Sal screamed dancing around with a bottle of pop

"FOOOD!" screamed Ace and Luffy.

With Clair and the others-

"OK... so now that we got you phones and you at least know the basics of how to work them lets go eat!" I said and pulled out of the mall parking lot.

Once we got to the sea food place I got a table for 4 and we sat down ordered our drinks and looked at the list of food.

With Sal and the trouble makers-

"WOOOOOOO! FRIGGIN FUN CLAIR NEVER LET ME DO THIS!" Sal screamed blaring the radio to skillet while eating spray can cheese and a family size bag of chips.

"FOOD~~ FOOD~ FOOD~!" screamed Luffy.

"SAL YOUR SO MUCH-" said ace then his narcolepsy kicked in.

with Clair and the others-

"well isn't this nice not having Luffy and ace burn down a restraint and sal not screaming and stuffing her face with food." I said and sighed in relief, as I finished my plate of food.

"yes this is quite nice, not having such heathens here to ruin our peace." said Sakazuki who put an arm around my shoulders.

"yeah unfortunately I have a bad feeling that once we get home it will be in ruins." I said as we waited for the bill.

Once the bill came I paid and we hopped in the car Sakazuki was up front and the other two where in the back. As we pulled in and got out of the car we heard music blaring and screaming from the inside.

"OH GOD MY POOR HOME!" I said looking at the inside of my house, "SAL, LUFFY, ACE I WANT YOU TO GET YOU ASSES IN HERE AND CLEAN THIS MESS! RIGHT. THIS. INSTANT!"

"OH SHIT ITS THE POPO!" screamed Sal as she and the guys frantically picked up their a mess as fast as they could.

"SORRY! SORRY!" they screamed as they finished up cleaning.

"i leave you here for 2 hours while we go get phones and eat and you ruin my beach home!" I said grinding my teeth trying to keep myself calm, "you three! go to your rooms now! there will be now hot tub, no movies, and not popcorn for the three of you tonight! Do I make myself clear!" I said glaring at them.

"BUT-" they said

"NO BUTS MARCH YOUR SELFS UP STAIRS THIS INSTANT!" I screamed and watched them retreat up to their rooms.

"wow..." said Kuzan as he took a seat on the couch.

"that was hot." said Sakazuki as he looked at me very impressed, "never seen a woman get that mad."

"ohhhh~~" said Borsalino.

"I'm very sorry you had to see that side of me but I just cant stand my home being messed by others" I said.

Once I calmed down I put in The Count of Monte Cristo, and sat next to Sakazuki on the love seat.

While Kuzan laid on the sofa and Borsalino sat in the recliner. Once the movie ended I got up and decided to head to bed.

"night guys I'm going to sleep!" I said and walked off

"night." said Sakazuki and Kuzan who were the only ones awake.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry this isn't a story I just thought I should say I wont be able to update for awhile since I have end of the year exams I promise once school is over and I get out for Spring break I'll update and since it wont be for a while. Once I get back on and update ill update 2 chapters and they might be long, so again I'm sorry this isn't a story but I will be back on so don't worry! have a great week! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: meeting my dad.

A/N hey sorry I was gone so long my beautiful viewers! Here is chapter 4 hope you enjoy! :)

That next morning I slept in till 12:00 not wanting to get up but was woke up by the door bell. I got up and hurried down stares to get it before anyone else could but I was beat to it when Luffy opened the door.

"who are you" Asked Luffy.

"who are you?" asked my dad, looking at me for an explanation as to why I had company.

"i was just about to introduce you to our friends dad." I said hitting Luffy over the head really hard and showing my dad to the living room.

Once we got in I gave every one fake names and then later told them that my dad couldn't know who they really were and they understood. Luffy was names Liam, Ace was well we decided to keep his name since he had a tattoo on the side, Kuzan was Karter as Sal so generously screamed so we had to role with it, Borsalino was named after my door man Barry since well I didn't know any good names for him, and Sakazuki was sage since I really don't know what I was thinking when I gave that name.

"how long are you staying?" I asked.

"not long just an hour I'm only passing through." he said walking in and heading to the living room where the others were seated, "whats for lunch Clair-a-boo?" he asked me, and the guys snickered at my childhood nickname.

"I'm making sand-witches since I'm to lazy to cook a big dinner." I said heading to the kitchen.

Once I made what felt like 1000 sand-witched my hands hurt and I was very hungry so I called everyone in for lunch.

"FOOD!" screamed Sal and the two black holes running into the kitchen and beginning to inhale all the food.

"well... its a good thing I saved ours off to the side! Here we go." I said setting down the plate on the table in front of the guys and my dad, "so dad where are you going after here?" I asked

"I'm going to the airport and heading back to Oklahoma to see how your brother is doing." he said after finishing his food.

"you have a brother?" asked sage aka Sakazuki.

"yeah he lives back at home where we used to live before dad moved down here and not long after that me and Sal decided to move down here. I had to because m job Sal just wanted a change in scenery." I said picking up my 2nd sand-witch.

"yeah your brother finally meet someone and he asked me to come down and help him with some stuff." he said putting his head in his hands and sighing, "my flight leave in an hour and 30 minutes I should leave so I'm not late since it will take my 45 minutes to get to the air port." he said getting up and hugging me and Sal, "it was good seeing that my baby girls are doin' ok." he said heading out the door.

"BYE DADDY!" we screamed out the door as he left.

"it was good to see him." I said closing the door and heading to the kitchen to clean up.

After cleaning up I went to the living room and looked for a movie to watch. After a while I picked a movie and put it in and we all watched a movie. Half way through the movie Sakazuki went over what he would do if he was in-charge and I had to smile since if he was in charge his battle strategy was more cooler and had a better victory rate. After the movie Sal came to me.

"Hey can we go to the bar?" she asked.

"i don't see why not but you know your not allowed to drink." I said looking serious

"why~~~ I'm of age!" she whined

"yeah but doctors orders were you are not allowed alcohol." I said, "so that makes you our driver."

"ok I only want to go cause the bar I had in mind has great fires!" she said grabbing the keys and screaming at every one to get into van that was in the garage that we only used when we had family over.

"where are we going?" asked the guys.

"the bar." I said grabbing my purse, "and Ace, Luffy if you burn this restaurant down like the last one I will make sure you never see any of your friends ever again!" I said glaring at them to show I meant business and they nodded in understanding.

At the bar the guys and Sal ordered their drinks and food, I only ordered a burger and a beer.

When every thing came and we all ate we just stayed seated and drank. I was on my 3rd beer when my phone went off.

"hello?" I asked

"hello is this Clair." asked the person over the phone.

"yes, this is she." I said, "who is this?" I asked

"it your girl Tereesa." she said

"OMG hey girl how have you been I haven't seen you or my nephew in years!" I said and the people at the table with me looked at me and Sal mouthed 'who is it?' and I ignored them.

"yeah hows Hawaii?" she asked.

"its good. Hey would you and Jack like to come up?" I asked

"nah I don't want you to pay for me." she said

"you say no but I'm taking that as a yes so I don't care what you say im going to email you a ticket down here!" I said

"you really don't have to I just called to see how you were doing." she said.

"none sense ill see you in two weeks!" I said hanging up not giving her time to make an excuse up.

"who was it" everyone asked.

"it was Tereesa." I said putting my phone away and ordering another beer.

"so is she coming down!?" asked Sal.

"yes." I said drinking my beer.

After everyone got somewhat tipsy or drunk Sal drove us home and we went inside Sal went to here room ,Ace and Luffy passed out on the couch and Kuzan and Borsalino went off to bed, leaving me heading up stares tripping over my own feet. I was about to trip when an arm grabbed me around the waist and helped me stand straight. After I was up the stares and near my door Sakazuki went on to his room and I went into mine and instantly hit the hay.

A/N hope you liked it. Ill have an update soon idk when but soon. :)


End file.
